Tears Of An Angel
by RosalindHawkins
Summary: Priest/Pharaoh Set/Seth x Ryo/Ryou Bakura smut. Euroshipping. Yaoi smut. Pharaoh Set consoles his grieving heart in the arms of his white-haired slave-boy, the two unexpectedly falling in love. Please review! Enjoy the fluff.
1. In The Arms Of An Angel

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true that I'm losing you; the sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel._

Set was crushed by Kisara's death, leaving him feeling like a broken man inside. Of course he hid the pain as much as he could, smothered it with anger, a desire for revenge, and a lust for power with which to exact his revenge. Some part of him deep down refused to acknowledge that she was gone forever, that he'd never see her again. He withheld all of his mourning, suppressing the sorrow, the tears, the pain, until Atem died too. That was enough to push him over the edge, to force open the floodgates of emotion he'd tried to stonewall forever. He grieved for the pharaoh and for his beloved, aching with a loss he didn't know how to cope with.

 _Stop every clock, stars are in shock. The river would run to the sea. I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel._

Pharaoh Set had managed to find solace in the arms of his slave. The youth had flowing white hair and clear blue eyes, much like the lost Kisara, and a purity of heart that mimicked hers as well. His presence was Set's way of rebelling against her loss. If the gods decided to take her away from him, then he'd find someone just like her to take her place. He'd given the slave a permanent position as his personal paramour, with strictly enforced rules that nobody else was to lay a finger on him. He'd lost his first love, he wasn't going to lose this one too.

As such, he was incredibly pissed off when a servant turned treacherous, bribed by an unknown adviser, and attempted to kill the youth. It must have been an adviser, for they'd all frowned upon Set's affair and encouraged him to find a wife and produce heirs. Set had ordered for the traitor to be tortured until the mastermind of the plot was extracted from him. Servants tended to be weak-minded, so he wouldn't hold out for long. The whole fiasco had made him that much more eager to see the boy that night, if only to make sure that he was truly alright.

Ryo closed his eyes as the pharaoh kissed him hungrily, pushing him down until he was flat on his back. Ryo tangled his fingers in Set's dark hair, flushing as the kilt he wore was removed and tossed aside. When their lips broke apart, Set's eyes were even more intense than usual, fixed on Ryo's face with an unfathomable expression. Ryo had spent much time with the pharaoh, and he was probably the only person the former priest felt comfortable being vulnerable with, but there was still so much about the man that he had yet to understand. Set pressed his lips to Ryo's forehead in a tender gesture that made the boy blush, then trailed his lips to the panting boy's ear to gently nibble on it.

"Are you sure you're alright after what happened today?" he murmured, the concern in his voice touching Ryo's heart.

"Yes, I'm fine. He barely lay a finger on me." He had a slight bruise on his arm, but he'd escaped the attempt on his life otherwise unscathed, which was more than he'd dared to hope for.

"He will pay dearly for his crimes," Set growled aggressively with such anger in his voice that Ryo barely restrained himself from flinching. He knew that Set hated it when he expressed any fear of him. _"I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to be afraid of me,"_ he'd assured the slave in the first week of their acquaintance. Ryo couldn't help that the instincts he'd acquired before coming into the Pharaoh's service had him on edge in expectancy of a blow or strike. He was trying to change that reaction, though. He had gotten better, but he was still a work in progress. Ryo slid his hands over his master's bare chest in appreciation of the tanned skin and toned muscles, admiring his master's body and the potent masculinity it contained.

"Don't think of that now," Ryo pleaded softly. He wanted Set to be happy, and that was his job, wasn't it? He hooked his ankles behind Set's, pushing on his shoulders as he rolled the surprised pharaoh underneath him on the bed. He smiled teasingly, then lowered his head to brush his lips against Set's with a feather-light touch. When Set tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, only to lean in again with another faint touch that elicited a gratifying groan. Ryo teased Set like this for as long as the king could take, the youth's hands busy down below, until finally he seized his slave by the hair and forced their mouths to meet fully. Ryo opened his eagerly, tongue sliding out to met Set's in a warm, wet dance.

When they broke for breath, Ryo leaned down to whisper in his ear, just as Set had done to him: "What do you need?"

"I need it _now_ ," Set grunted, his body flushed with heat and trembling with desire to exercise his passion.

Ryo smiled, pleased with the answer. He reached down and finished fully removing Set's clothes, and as he tossed them over the edge of the bed, he let out a squeak of surprise as Set regained dominance, his blue eyes alight with an inner fire. He stared down at the boy who lay there, so ready and willing to offer his body to his king even when it meant pain for himself.

Set always felt guilty when he was too desperate with need to prepare him, always making up for it as best he could the following night. He tried to keep those occasions to a minimum, especially since he'd promised the boy that he had no intention of hurting him. He took a deep, steadying breath, then reached for the oil at the bedside.

"Master," Ryo murmured, about to tell him that he shouldn't worry about the slave's pain, so long as he got the release he craved. The look Set threw at him silenced the white-haired boy, though, and he proceeded to oil his hands and begin to prepare the boy for penetration. He would have liked to do so longer, but his own body was being especially insistent tonight. He gripped Ryo's hips tightly and thrust into him as the youth cried out.

Set collapsed on top of Ryo with a groan, closing his eyes as the two men tried to catch their breath. Set kissed the flushed skin of Ryo's chest, watching its gentle rise and fall until it had returned to a normal pace. He slid off of his partner until he was at his side, then put an arm around him and pulled him close. The low sound of pain that Ryo tried and failed to suppress sent a shock of regret through Pharaoh Set's chest.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt," he rasped, only to have his lips still by Ryo's pale finger and warm smile.

"Master, you don't know how kind you are," he murmured, aqua eyes round and dewy in a way that softened Set's heart all over again. "So many would have hurt me more and cared less than you do." He let his hand fall from Set's lips to his chest, pressing it against his rapidly beating heart.

Set simply kissed his forehead and settled himself more comfortably among the blankets beside his male concubine. "Ryo, call me Set," he muttered off-handedly.

"Pardon?" Ryo answered, confused. He'd heard the words, but not understood what he meant.

"When we're like this," he whispered, his voice rough even as he sought to convey tender emotions, "You can call me Set."

Ryo was a little stunned, and he felt his heart burn with delight. With a smile, he nuzzled his head against his lover's chest and let himself drift off into sleep, but not before murmuring, "Sweet dreams, Set."


	2. Stay With Me

**Author Notes:** Reviews, critiques, comments, and requests are all appreciated!

* * *

Set flopped down onto his plush bed with a groan of frustration. Today had not been a good day, and it had left him with a throbbing head and a stiff, aching back. Gods, he hated that stone throne. It was the most uncomfortable surface he'd ever experienced. He wanted nothing more than to forget the events of the day and lose himself in something far more pleasant. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration as he buried his face in a pillow.

He was too distracted by his massive headache to hear his lover's feet padding softly towards the bed. Suddenly, the pharaoh felt soft hands massaging his back firmly, their owner kneeling with his legs on either side of Set's thighs. As the tension was gently eased from his body, Set let out a low sigh.

"Where does it hurt the worst?" Ryo asked gently. If Set was this surly at this time of night, it meant that he must have had a bad day, and Ryo had learned that Set never liked talking about a bad day.

"Lower back," Set mumbled half-audibly into the pillow, then moaned, closing his eyes as his slave's expert hands began to undo the knots in his tight muscles, assuaging the pain that only worsened his mood. Ryo hummed a soft, sweet tune as he continued the massage, the humming eventually turning to quiet singing, and soon even Set's throbbing headache was beginning to ease.

"Tell a servant to fetch us some wine," he muttered, sounding less tense. He felt the warm presence on his back lift, heard the feet scamper away only to return shortly, the body returning to his.

"It will be here soon," Ryo murmured. He could guess that Set was suffering from a headache as well as a backache. They almost always coincided. The wine tended to ease the former, and Ryo always did everything he could to make them better.

Set rolled onto his back underneath Ryo, staring up at the youth with tired eyes. He reached up to caress one pale cheek, making the boy smile sweetly and lean down to kiss his king. "What can I do to help you?" the loyal slave murmured against his master's lips.

"Stay right here, with me." Set tucked Ryou's hips against his own, the blue-eyed slave letting his body rest gently against the pharaoh's. As Set combed his fingers through the soft, white locks of hair, Ryo closed his eyes and lay his head on the pillow beside Set's, humming the same gentle tune he had earlier.

Several minutes later, a low servant came and delivered a flask of wine with two goblets, placing them on a side table before bowing and exiting without saying a word.

"Would you like me to pour you a drink?" Ryo offered, and Set nodded. Ryo rose from the bed as Set stiffly brought himself up into a sitting position. Ryo returned and reclined beside him on the bed, handing one glass of wine to his pharaoh, who downed it in one gulp and held out his hand for more. Ryo smiled knowingly, and handed Set the other goblet as well, which he downed just as quickly, letting himself fall back against the silk cushions with half-lidded eyes.

Ryo caressed his lover's cheek and kissed his forehead, sliding his fingers through the lusciously dark hair of the king. Set brought one hand up to the back of Ryo's head, weakly pulling him down into a tender kiss. He was tired, and that made Ryo feel sad for him. He never would have guessed how hard it was to run a kingdom unless he'd had first-hand experience with a monarch himself.

Ryo slowly dusted kisses across Set's face and neck, drifting down to his chest as the hand on the back of his head gripped his scalp firmly. The king inhaled deeply, letting out a shuddering sigh as his back arched up to press his body against those pink lips. Ryo slowly worked his way back up to Set's neck, pressing only his lips and tongue to the tanned column of flesh. He knew that his master didn't like bearing marks there, where they were visible to all. Yet, he loved to ravage his teeth across Ryo's own skin, marking him possessively so that nobody could mistake that the pale slave belonged to anyone besides the pharaoh.

They continued in their intimate, delicate foreplay, the slave pleasing his tired master and giving his body new energy through arousal. They had nights like this once in a fortnight, when Set was too exhausted to do much at all, and Ryo flooded him with a reviving tenderness. It was on nights like these that word "love" hovered on the edge of his mind and his lips. They did love each other, but the words could never be spoken aloud. Ryo had seen those brief flashes of pain, even regret, that occasionally surfaced in Set's face in moments of intense intimacy, pleasure, and gentleness. For reasons unknown to Ryo, it would cost Set dearly to ever say that he loved another. Ryo'd heard rumors of the maiden who'd sacrificed her spirit to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and her relationship to the then-Priest Set, so he had his suspicions.

If he was honest with himself, Ryo knew that he didn't really care if Set ever said that he loved him. He knew that he did, he could tell by the way he cried his name, kissed his lips, embraced his body, stroked his hair. Everything said it so clearly to the pleasure-slave that saying it aloud wasn't even necessary.

"Ryo," his master panted, cheeks and neck flushed as he watched his lover trace his fingers over his member.

"Yes?" came the sweet response, noting that the king's cheeks looked redder than ever before. Was it that good, or was something else on the monarch's mind?

"I… I want…" he breathed out, halting as he struggled past his embarrassment. Ryou's eyelids drooped alluringly as he understood with a sweet smile. He dipped his head and licked his lover's entrance in a fluid motion, making Set let out a strangled gasp of pleasure.

"I know," was Ryo's simple answer. For the first time with Set, Ryo set about preparing his master for penetration. He used his tongue and saliva for a while until he reached for the oil and switched to using his fingers. He decided then and there that he'd never seen a more gorgeous sight than Pharaoh Set writhing with pleasure, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, eyes glazed as he begged ever-so-faintly to be filled.

After they'd both attained their satisfaction and lay together in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat and skin, Ryo felt closer to him than ever before.

"Set…" he whispered hoarsely, fluffy affection welling up within him as the words "I love you" echoed deafeningly within his own mind.

"Yes?" his pharaoh answered languidly, a vulnerable, soft expression of pure bliss on his usually stoic face that made Ryo ache. It shouldn't matter to him, and he had no right to wish so, but he wanted nobody else in the world to see that look on his beloved's face. He lifted a pale hand to carefully brush Set's long bangs off of his face, then traced his jawline delicately as he peered down into the other man's face.

"Are you happy?" Even in the darkness, Ryo's expressions were still mostly visible, and Set couldn't help but feel warmth blossom in his chest upon seeing the look of earnest desire and concern on the youth's sweet face. Set took Ryo's hand from his face and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingertips, the knuckles, the palm, the hollow of his wrist.

"I am very happy, my angel." The words pleased Ryo more than he could have ever thought possible, and he drifted into sleep feeling more loved than ever before in his life.


	3. Don't Cry Baby

**Author Notes:** Sorry that this chapter is so short, hope you still like it! I may just wrap this up here, since I don't know where else I'd go from this point.

* * *

"I don't want to marry her," Set grumbled as Ryo massaged his back soothingly. Tomorrow he was marrying the princess of Persia for diplomatic reasons, and while it didn't separate him from Ryo for any longer than it would take to conceive a child, he hated the idea. There was nothing but air inside her brain, and she didn't have a single thought that belonged to herself. She talked far too much without saying anything of substance, and Set couldn't stand being in her presence.

"It won't be so bad," Ryo assured as earnestly as he could, hiding his own discomfort with the situation in order to cheer the pharaoh up. "It could be worse. At least she's young and beautiful, and doesn't seem to have a vindictive spirit. She's dense and vapid, but there's not a mean bone in her body, which makes her harmless. You can basically get away with anything. Even if she knew about us, she wouldn't have the spine to say anything or the brains to do anything about it."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Set muttered as he buried his face in a silk cushion, still looking upset.

Ryo, winced, feeling like this was all his own fault. He simply didn't know what to do to cheer him up. He felt helpless. He sat back on his heels as he kneaded Set's lower back silently, finally letting their changed situation sink into him.

He didn't have Set all to himself anymore. He'd have to share him with the Persian woman. What if Set came around and decided that he liked her better? What if Set stopped summoning him to his bed-chambers at all? What if this was the last time he'd ever make love to him?

He knew deep down that he wasn't being realistic or fair, but he couldn't help but worry when he had no idea what was going to happen and when it was all out of his control. In the past, this wouldn't have bothered him, because before Set, that was how his whole life had been. But being with Set had made him feel human again, made him feel free again. Now, it was like having everything stripped from him all over again.

Before he even realized what was happening, his eyes had flooded with tears and overflowed. Three tears splattered onto his pharaoh's back, and he quickly wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, trying to hide all traces of his tears.

"Ryo, don't cry," Set murmured as he shifted their position and wrapped his arms around the youth, cradling his head against his shoulder and letting his tears wet his skin. "Please, please don't cry. I won't let this change anything between us," he promised eagerly, running his fingers through Ryo's impossibly white hair. He'd never seen Ryo cry before, never had to deal with another's emotions in a straightforward and honest way before.

"How can things not change when you'll have to be going to her every night?" Ryo's voice held a surprising twinge of jealousy, and he felt ashamed of himself for feeling the way he did. Jealousy was when you were afraid of losing something that was yours, and Set wasn't really his, was he? It wasn't fair of him to be jealous of something that wasn't his.

"I'll figure it out," Set promised vaguely, still merely flabbergasted at this display of emotion that he didn't know how to handle. Was he saying the right things? He hoped so. It seemed like Ryo felt like he was losing Set, and that reminded Set of losing Kisara. There had been nothing that anybody could say to him to make things better, and the only way for him to cope had been in the arms of Ryo, his sweet angel. He tightened his arms around Ryo; he couldn't bear the thought of Ryo finding solace in another's arms. "I swear to you that I won't let this tear us apart."

"I love you, Set," Ryo burst out in a sob, wrapping his white arms around the tanned neck of his beloved. "I-I can't lose you…"

"I love you too, Ryo," Set breathed out, feeling somewhat relieved. He now had a name for the complex emotions he felt towards the teen, and he knew that those feelings were returned. "I won't lose you, and you won't lose me." He stated it with confidence; he was the pharaoh, after all. He didn't have to care about what people thought of his actions or what he did with his personal life. So long as he had Ryo, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **P.S.** Did anybody get that all of the titles for this story are song titles? "Tears Of An Angel" by RyanDan, "In The Arms Of An Angel" by Sarah McLaughlin, "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith, and "Don't Cry Baby" by Etta James.


End file.
